The Tree Talk
by frazelss
Summary: Cake and Fionna take a little visit to Grandma Cake, but drama quickly erupts between Grandma and Cake. Marshall, who happend to be flying by snuck in and took Fionna out. They have some quality time, and who knows.. Maybe they tell each other thier TRUE feelings.


I was sitting with Grandma Cake listening to her yell at Cake. Cake had eaten all the Cat Nip and Grandma Cake was on the verge of slapping Cake.

"I didn't eat the Cat Nip!" Cake yelled in defense

"Oh yes you did! I see left over crumbs on your face!" Grandma Cake screamed back

I giggled and looked to see if Cake had Cat Nip crumbs on her face, and she did.

I thought back to the time Cake and I were little and she was giving me "Life Advice." I was remembering one of her rules were: Deny, Deny, Deny.

Just then I heard a soft whisper.

"Fionna." It called, "Come on!"

I turned to see what was making the noise, and it was, surprise surprise, Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I gave him the 'Get out of here!' look, but he just kept urging me to come.

I finally gave in, and army crawled my way to him.

"What are you **doing** here?" I said while whispering but still trying to add anger to my voice.

"You aren't glad to see me?" He said while smirking. I thumped his forehead and glared at him.

"Oh, c'mon! I was kidding! Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here!" He quickly defended.

I thought about this and just decided to go.

"Fine, but only for a while!" I said. He smiled and we snuck out the nearest window.

The fresh air felt nice, and I would have to admit, it was nice not being stuck in a house with two fighting cats. Marshall was floating in the air with his hands behind his head.

"So, Fi," He said. "How's the love life going?" He smiled and laughed. I **HATED** when he teased me like that!

"Marshall, shut your face." I mumbled. He gave a light chuckle and flew in front of me.

"What was that?" He said playing with my hair. I smacked his hand out my face and turned my head the other way. I don't know why but I could feel tears coming.

I never wanted Marshall to see me cry, so I started to walk away. I guess he noticed it because he followed.

"Whoa, Fi. What's wrong?" He said while blocking me. He stared at me like he was trying to figure out some impossible puzzle.

I didn't answer and I could feel my tears leaving. I took this opportunity to make it seem like the tears thing was a whole joke.

I smiled. "Gotcha." I smirked and shoulder bumped him while walking away. I wasn't really going to leave, I was just teasing him.

He flew in front of me and blocked me again.

"Oh, so you think you're all bad now?" He smirked and folded his arm across his chest.

"Yes." I said. " I do." I knew Marshall hated being wrong, so I was taking lots of joy in this.

He smiled and stared at me.

"C'mon, lets go sit."

He led me under a tree. It was pretty big, and had lots of names in hearts on it. Marshall pulled out his bass and started playing. Wait.. Where'd he get that..? Whatever. We sat in silence for a while, while he played some songs.

"So.. Do you like anyone?" He finally said

I really wasn't expecting him to ask me that. I looked down and started to lightly blush. Oh Glob. I hated blushing in front of Marshall. He took too much pride in it.

"You're blushin' Fi?" He teased.

"Quiet, you!" I said. He laughed and started playing with the ears on my hat.

"So.. Who do you like?" He added again. I thought about it for a while, but I couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't know. I don't think I want a boyfriend. I don't wanna fight, or get all mushy and junk. Not my style. "

He looked pretty bummed about my response, but he quickly changed his expression.

"Cool, Cool." He quietly said.

" Do.. You like anyone?" I said. I wasn't trying to flirt or anything, just start conversation. He stared out in front of him for awhile before answering.

"You." He said.

I was so stunned I couldn't even move!

"Wai- .. Me!" I practically yelled.

"Yep." He said. I was just trying to process what he said, when he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

I started blushing and I held his hand back. I mean.. What _could_ I do?

"Fi." He softly said.

"Yes?"

He leaned really close to my lips and pecked them softly.

" I was just kidding." He let go of my hand and started rolling on the floor laughing. My face boiled in anger and I stormed off.

" I still love you Fi!" I heard him yell, but I could hear laughter in his voice.

I totes should have stayed with the Cakes.


End file.
